enciclopediadelmisteriofandomcom_es-20200214-history
"Linajes De Los Illuminati": El Linaje los Astor
thumb|332px 1: EL LINAJE ASTOR. El fundador original de la fortuna Astor fue Jhon Jacob Astor, (1763-1884). Jhon Jacob Astor nació en Waldorf, ducado de Baden, (Alemania), descendiente de un linaje judio. Sus origenes judios se han mantenido escondidos, y un buen numero de varias ideas del patrimonio de los Astor, se han puesto en circulación por los propios Astors. Jhon Jacob Astor era un carnicero en Waldorf, que en 1784 vino a América, después de una breve estancia en Londres, Inglaterra. A pesar de que la historia cuenta que vino a America sin un centavo, cosa que quiza sea cierta, el pronto se unió a la logia masonica, y después de 2-3 años, se convirtió en el maestro de la logia holandesa número 8 en la ciudad de Nueva York. (Esta logia holandesa es una de tantas que tiene buenas conexiones con los altos rangos de la élite illuminati). Un ejemplo de la logia holandesa # 8 es Archibald Russell, (1811-1871), cuyo padre fue presidente de un semillero real de mucha accion de la élite illuminati, (la sociedad real de Edimburgo). Para 1778, Astor era ya el maestro de la logia masonica #8. Esto es muy interesante, considerando que Astor no podia hablar inglés a su llegada a America, y supuestamente era muy pobre. Jhon Jacob Astor fue siempre muy famoso por ser de un corazón frío, antisocial, un hombre que carecia de carisma, encanto o gracia. (ésta información viene de un familiar de la familia DuPont que escribió una simpática biografía titulada "La familia Astor") Si este hombre carecía de gracia y era muy frío, y era muy pobre durante sus primeros años en Estados Unidos,¿como llego a tan alta prominencia en tan poco tiempo dentro de la masoneria?, ciertamente no por sus gracias sociales. Por ejemplo, una vez, mas adelante en su vida, en una cena dada para las élites, sus manos se ensuciarion durante la comida, el tomó la camisa de la persona que estaba a su lado y se limpió con ella. Su original expansión financiera vino al realizar una serie de tratos obscuros y torcidos en compras de bienes raices en el area de New York. La siguiente expansión vino cuando dos hombres le dieron un privilegio especial del gobierno. Esos dos hombres eran el presidente Jefferson y la secretaria Gallatin, ambos miembros Illuminati. El gobierno de Estados Unidos formalizó el embargo de todos los barcos americanos que zarparan con bienes en el año de 1807. Pero Astor tuvo un permiso especial de estas dos personas de zarpar con su cargamento. Su barco zarpó y tuvo unas ganancias cerca de 200,000 dlls en las cuentas de ese dia. Astor extrañamente se benefició enormemente de la guerra de 1812, misma que paralizó a casi todos los demás barcos mercantes americanos. Astor también trabajó junto a George Clinton, otro miembro de los Illuminati en tratos de tierras. Incluso en ese periodo de la historia, la inteligencia británica trabajó para el comité de los 300 y las trece familias de alto rango. Es interesante que Jhon Coleman, quien tenia acceso a documentos secretos británicos, por ser un agente de inteligencia, haya descubierto que el Jhon Jacob Astor original haya sido tambien un agente secreto. Las 13 familias lideres Illuminati, tienen conexiones muy importantes con los cultos de las agencias de inteligencia británica y americana. Antes de 1817, Jhon Jacob Astor entró en el comercio de pieles y siguió siendo el jugador mas importante en ese rubro, hasta que se salió en 1834. Al correr de los años, se las arregló para establecer un monopolio. Cómo logró desplazar a los demás del negocio es una buena pregunta. Tengamos en cuenta que los blancos han estado en el negocio de atrapar pieles por varias centurias, y los indios quién sabe por cuanto tiempo. Después viene este tipo, y en unos cuantos años ¡se hace cargo de toda la industria!. De nuevo, esto solo pudo pasar porque los poderes ocultistas que maneja la familia Astor le dieron ese derecho. Obviamente, otros en el comité de los 300, tuvieron que hacerse a un lado, pero si su posición en la jerarquia no le hubiera dado ese derecho a Astor, las otras familias que originalmente controlaban el comercio se hubieran desecho de el. Uno de los resultados de su compañia de pieles, fue Astoria en Oregon, hoy en dia, quizas en honor a la familia que una vez se interesó en el, Astoria es un semillero para aquelarres satánicos en Oregon. Jhon Jacob Astor debió tener unas pocas e importantes conexiones. Tres de sus familiares fueron capitanes en barcos veleros. Tenia conexiones en Londres con la familia de la realeza negra. El se casó con una Todd, una familia frecuentemente asociada al satanismo. Su esposa, una Todd, estaba también conectada a la influyente familia Breevort. Y finalmente por alguna razón, Jhon Jacob Astor tenia buenas relaciones con los politicos de aquellos dias, quiza porque la mayoria de ellos tambien eran francmasones. Por unos cuantos años, Jhon Jacob Astor participó tambien en el comercio del opio, pero en 1818 el públicamente anunció dejar de mandar opio a China. Jhon Coleman en su buen libro, "La Jerarquia de la Conspiración", La Historia del Comite de los 300, p.131 en las notas" cita lo siguiente: "Jhon Jacob Astor hizo una gran fortuna con el comercio del opio a China, era el comité de los 300 el que decidia quien participaba en el fabuloso y lucrativo negocio del comercio de opio a China, a través de la monopólistica BEIC, (British East Indian Company), y los beneficiarios de su generosidad quedaron para siempre ligados al comité de los 300". Resulta interesante, que otra de las 13 principales familias illuminati, los Russells, tomaran tambien su tajada del lucrativo comercio del opio con China. Queda claro en repetidas ocasiones a través de la historia, que Astor estaba al tanto de información privilegiada dentro del gobierno, y tenia su sistema de mensajeria propio. Jhon Jacob Astor compró grandes cantidades de terrenos en Nueva York, que en gran medida aumentaron de valor. El pánico financiero de 1837 le permitio ejecutar un gran numero de hipotecas. La fortuna de Jhon Jacob Astor continuó en ascenso cual cohete al espacio. Como un biógrafo dijo: "Cuando se trataba de una cuestión entre principios morales y ganancia, Astor era un hombre práctico", puesto de manera simple, no tenia escrúpulos, Astor tenia una reputación de ser un dueño severo. Tambien tenia una reputación de no pagar deudas legitimas. Astor se convirtió en banquero, y se sentó en la junta de cinco directores del nuevo banco nacional que Hamilton creó para los Estados Unidos, llamado el Banco de los Estados Unidos. Astor fue el dueño de una gran bloque de acciones del banco de los Estados Unidos, Astor tambien era bastante activo durante su vida como masón, celebrando otras muchas posiciones clave en la vida secreta de la logia. Jhon Jacob fue el hombre mas rico de los Estados Unidos. Tenga en cuenta estas referencias: Meyers, Gustavus, "Historia de las grandes fortunas de America". Londres: las grandes papelerias empresariales, "Stationers Hall", 1909, p.147 dicen en sus cuentas: "Las estadisticas arrojadas en 1884 de las manufactureras indican un monto total de $ 307,196,844 dlls en inversiones, la riqueza de Astor, era entonces una quinceava parte de la totalidad del importe invertido en todo el territorio de los Estados Unidos, está teniendo un 1/15th de todo el dinero que se invierte en los Estados Unidos, ¿no será rico?. Los descendientes de Jhon Jacob Astor tuvieron una tendencia al secreto y a lo que implica gobernar desde la sombra. En contraste con las otras familias lideres, los Astor prefieren no sentarse en las juntas de las corporaciones que ellos controlan. En 1890, un experto en bienes raices calculó que Astor poseía 1/20% de los bienes raices de Nueva York. Después de hacer su fortuna al residir en el area de Nueva York, los Astors se marcharon y todos residen en Inglaterra. ellos aun poseen un enorme poder financiero en los Estados Unidos a traves de prestanombres. La revista Forum Magazine, en noviembre de 1889, comentaron que las autoridades estimaban la fortuna de los Astor en 300,000 millones, pero esa cifra puede que este siendo subestimada, al dia de hoy, mi estimado de su fortuna puede alcanzar los 40 billones de dólares. Una de las muchas fundaciones que los Astor crearon fue la fundación Vincent Astor, la cual es controlada desde Inglaterra por los Astors, y tiene el rango de 100 millones de dólares libres de impuestos. La fundación Vincent Astor se ha caracterizado por cubrir las necesidades de las iglesias católicas y episcopales, entre otras cosas. Ellos tambien dan dinero a empresas que se oponen a la posesion privada de armas. Dan dinero a la libreria pública de Nueva York. Imaginen la gran influencia que eso les brinda, ¿cuándo las librerias reciben donaciones generosas con ese tipo de apoyos?. Un director fundador dijo en 1979 que la fundación V.Astor, daba un énfasis especial en evitar la delincuencia juvenil, (esto se puede traducir como "reforzamiento de la ley"). La fundación William Waldorf establece que su propósito es "la promoción del entendimiento mutuo y la difusión del conocimiento y la cultura a través de todos los Estados Unidos y sus dominios, colonias y paises de la Commonwealth Británica". Esto suena muy similar a la declaración pública de la sociedad secreta de los peregrinos (Pilgrim Society), que manifiesta hacia aquellos que necesitan algo de ella. Los activos de esta fundación son de sólo 64, 000 dlls, Vincent Astor, (ya fallecido), fue miembro de 41 club privados. Para dar una idea de cuan poderoso es uno de los tantos hombres de la familia Astor que ejercen alguno de los negocios, Vincent estaba envuelto con personalidades como: -El director de la compañia American Express. -El director de Frutas y Azúcar del Atlántico. -El director del banco Chase Manhattan.(propiedad de los Rockefeller) -El director de la compañia de ciudades y casas suburbanas. -El director de la corporación de cinematografía clásica. -El director de la compañia de azúcar cubano-dominicana. -El director del gran ferrocarril del norte. -El director de la compañia internacional mercantil marina. -El director del banco nacional del parque en Nueva York. -El director del County Trust de Nueva York. -El director de la compañia "Weekly Publications". -El director de Western Union Thelegraphs. -El director de la sociedad del zoológico de Nueva York. -El director del museo nacional de historia, el director del instituto nacional de ciencias sociales. (nótese que estas ultimas dos, como otras tantas que estan bajo el control de la élite illuminati, se encargan de propagar al público la teoria de la evolución). Justo como los Rothschilds, los DuPont y los Rockefeller, los Astors siempre mantienen a un hombre a la cabeza en la jefatura de la familia entera. Este liderazgo se transmite como un derecho de nacimiento dentro de las diferentes ramas de la familia, asi como cualquier rey cede su trono. En la calle 33 de la quinta avenida, (el sitio donde mas adelante se comenzaria con la construcción del edificio del Empire State) El hotel original Waldorf-Astoria fue construido por William Waldorf. El hotel abrió en marzo de 1893, es descrito como "lo último en atractivo snob". Mas adelante, dos primos Astor construyeron el Astoria, (otro hotel de la élite aún mas alto), en Nueva York, que abrió en 1897, por supuesto, como muchas otras familias de la élite, los Astor tienen una propiedad principal para apartarse y relajarse. En 1894, Jhon Jacob escribió una novela titulada "Un viaje a otros mundos", en el que describe a una sociedad que opera bajo el principio de conservar la energia, es extraño ver como la élite siempre trata de conservarse y perservarse entre nosotros "el ganado". En la década de 1800, los illuminati trataron de reconfigurar su cara hacia el exterior. Los niveles mas altos comenzaron a crear organizaciones de fachada para ocultar sus juntas tras bambalinas. En 1901, los Astor contribuyeron a la creación de la sociedad Pilgrim,(peregrinos) que fue una organización de cubierta para Amer y Brit. 6° principes de los illuminati. Yo creo que al menos 5 de los Astors son ahora miembros de la sociedad de los peregrinos. Los "pilgrim" han incluido recientemente a David Astor, Jhon Jacob Astor octavo, y William Waldorf Astor tercero, y durante 1970, el Baron Astor de Hever fue el presidente de la sucursal de Londres de los peregrinos. Esto implica que Astor de Hever era al menos el del siguiente nivel en la cadena de mando. Los Astor han sido tambien muy importantes en el grupo de los peregrinos, que son el equivalente británico de la Skull and Bones. Los Astor, junto con otras 20 familias dominan el grupo. Asi como tambien ciertas familias en los Estados Unidos como los Whitneys, ayudan a dominar la orden de la Skull and Bones. De nuevo, como ya se apuntó con anterioridad, la clave para entender el satanismo son los linajes. En 1910, la ramificación de los "músculos y huesos" de los Illuminati fue reconfigurada con la creación de los grupos de la mesa redonda, los Astors, fueron detrás de bambalinas, parte de los proveedores financieros de fondos junto con Abe Bailey para estos grupos. Rhodes y Milner fueron piezas clave en la creación de la sociedad de los elegidos, un super circulo secreto de los Illuminati. "Rhodes Trust", en parte ayudado por los Astors, ayudan a financiar el "sistema de becas Rhodes". Rhodes, un masón de alto rango queria meter a este entramado, como parte de estos nuevos grupos diferentes, pero Milner y Brett acabaron con los rituales masónicos, disfraces, etc. En 1919, el instituto real para asuntos internacionales (RIIA) fué creado. Y los Astors fueron los principales proveedores financieros del RIIA que funcionaba como la cuarta fachada de los Illuminati. Para aquellos que son nuevos en esto, el RIIA es el equivalente británico al consejo de relaciones exteriores en los Estados Unidos, (CFR), que tiene un papel importante para la elaboración de politicas exteriores. El Waldorf Astoria en EE.UU fue nombrado para ser la sede del RIIA. Justo por encima de la CFR y del RIIA hay varios grupos de mesa redonda que fueron inicialmente llamados por Cecil Rhodes como "La asociación de ayudantes". Cecil Rhodes estableció el sistema de becas Rhodes, para reclutar y traer a jóvenes lideres de distintas naciones hacia Oxford para ser iniciados en los Illuminati y para que aprendan acerca de cómo traer a la sociedad un nuevo gobierno mundial. Asi que la primera selección en el programa de Rhodes - el primer grado de los Illuminati- es el equivalente británico a la iniciación en la orden de la Skull and Bones en Estados Unidos. En la fotografia se aprecia como Cliveden Astor está intimamente ligado con los académicos de Rhodes. Los académicos de Rhodes visitan con frecuencia el estado de Cleveden. Al observar el gráfico de la genealogia se puede apreciar como la familia en Londres se dividió en dos poderosos segmentos. Una parte se estableció en torno a la finca Cleveden, y el otro grupo pasó a ser el de los barones Astor de Hever, o el de Astor de Hever para abreviar. William Waldorf Astor posee la Pall Mall Gazette, el periódico The Observer, y la revista Pall Mall Magazine. "El London Times" fue por mucho tiempo controlado por los Astors, y desde 1922 ellos han tenido en su dominio las mayores fuentes de noticias británicas. Los Rockefeller y los DuPont poseen tambien negocios a gran escala, donde ellos tambien tienen participaciones flagrantes. Sin embargo la riqueza de las 13 familias esta oculta, de modo que los lazos de quien es el propietario son dificiles de rastrear. Hoyt Ammidon ha sido un prestanombres de Vincent Astor y este lo ha sido del otro. La familia Astor tambien usaba a Owen Lattimore como prestanombres en el comercio de opio, quien a su vez utilizaba a Laura Speldman, quien fue financiada por el Instituto de Relaciones del Pacifico. (DPI), El DPI fue el grupo que supervisó la decisión de los Illuminati para permitir que la China comunista participara en el comercio de opio. Las cuerdas de las marionetas detrás de los grandes eventos mundiales pueden no ser vistas por el público, pero si rastreamos los origenes de varios y grandes acontecimientos mundiales podremos ver a los Astors tirar de dichas cuerdas. El DIP contribuyó a sentar las bases para el ataque a Pearl Harbor. Los Astors tambien estaban detrás de las politicas de apaciguamiento en Europa, que permitió a Hitler convertirse en una amenaza. Los Astors tambien participarion en el movimiento de la templanza contra la bebida alcohólica que fue iniciado por la unión de mujeres cristianas de la templanza. Esto provocó que se tomaran medidas prohibitivas contra el alcohol, y el mercado negro pasara a ser el próspero. El movimiento de la templanza fue un movimiento creado por la élite al igual que hoy en dia tenemos grandes temas como el apartheid que son simplemente manufacturados para tenernos ocupados. Jhosep Kennedy y Onassis, otras dos de las 13 familias de alto rango, se hicieron ricas con el contrabando de alcohol en el mercado negro, auspiciada por el movimiento de la templanza que ellos mismos impulsaron tras la sombra. Mucha gente ya ha expuesto este movimiento por lo que no es pertinente retomarlo aqui. Hoy dia el equivalente al movimiento por la templanza, es la guerra contra las drogas. El Coronel Jack Astor, uno de los hombres mas poderosos, estuvo entre los que se hundieron en el Titanic. Para su honor, el no habria tenido el porque haber sacrificado su vida, pero lo hizo. Si hubiera sido un sinverguenza, pudo haber tomado el bote salvavidas de cualquier hombre, mujer o niño alegando su alto perfil. Muchos sermones se han venido predicando acerca del Titanic, y yo personalmente comienzo a sentir que el Titanic fue una especie de juicio a el orgullo del mundo. Más especificamente, fue una advertencia a las élites del nuevo orden mundial. Otra de las invenciones Illuminati fue el comunismo. Este tema ya ha sido tan documentado que no necesita decirse aqui, excepto que todavia hay gente que no se ha tomado aun el tiempo para estudiar dicho tema. El libro de James Billington Segundo, titulado "Fuego en las Mentes de los Hombres", un trabajo muy escolar y muy al estilo de la teocracia oculta, son muy buenos puntos de inicio para estudiar dicho tema. La sociedad Fabiana, (Fabian Society), estan conectados con los Illuminati, por ejemplo, el principe Illuminati, George Edward Gordon Catlin, un miembro de la Sociedad de los Peregrinos, era miembro del comité ejecutivo de la sociedad fabiana. ¡El logo de la sociedad fabiana es un lobo disfrazado de oveja! Fabianes como H.G Wells, que escribieron muy elocuentemente sobre el nuevo orden mundial, en distintos libros tales como: "El Nuevo Orden Mundial", "Una Utopia Moderna", "El proyecto de conspiración abierta para una Revolución Mundial", era un lobo con piel de oveja. H.G Wells hizo sonar al nuevo orden mundial como si fuera ventajoso para todos. Eso no es lo que será. Durante 1930, los fabianes socialistas crearon el "grupo de plan económico y politico", (PEP). El Vizconde masón Waldorf Astoria era el lider del PEP. Un programa confidencial que la PEP creó e implementó a través del gobierno británico, fué mas adelante descrito en un libro de principios de planificación económica en 1935. El libro no explica porqué en su portada vienen un cuadrado y un compás masónico. George Bernard Shaw, quien era un comunista y miembro de la sociedad fabiana era el mejor amigo de Lady Nancy Astor, quien fué la primera mujer en ser miembro del parlamento. Estos dos pasaban bastante tiempo juntos. Mucho mas del que Nancy pasaba con su esposo Waldorf, al que al parecer no le importaba que no estuviera por ahi. Waldorf era el masón mencionado antes el cual era el lider de la PEP. Después de que Lady Astor fué electa, (o colocada por la élite), para ser la primer dama en el parlamento inglés, una dama de la familia Russell se convirtió pronto tiempo después tambien en una miembro del parlamento. El comunismo pretende ser el enemigo de los capitalistas ricos, pero ambos, tanto los capitalistas acaudalados como los comunistas estan abocados en eliminar al cristianismo, eliminar el libre comercio con monopolios, y llevar a cabo el gobierno mundial Illuminati de un solo gobierno. ¿Ha notado que ambos tienen agendas similares?, Aqui incluimos una foto de Waldorf y Lady Astor a una visita a Rusia durante los años 30. Los Astors no son tratados como enemigos sino como realeza. ¿No ha notado como la élite que controla a la prensa nos ha decepcionado? No crea usted en que la elite controlada nos va salvar del comunismo, ellos controlan el comunismo. Además del socialismo, Lady Astor era una gran impulsora de la ciencia cristiana. La ciencia cristiana era una fachada para la brujeria desde sus inicios. Para un entendimiento mayor de lo que la ciencia cristiana es le sugiero al lector que lea el libro, "Prudentes como las serpientes", capitulo 2.6. "La luz Sanadora". Nancy Astor escribió sobre la historia temprana del vampiro y otro sobre el comunista y masón Bakunin. Ella usaba papeles familiares de la familia Grenfell. La familia Grenfell eran amigos cercanos de los Cliveden's Astors. David Astor, (el honorable), asistió a varias sesiones del grupo Bilderberg en 1957 y 1966. El simbolo alfa es el de la logia que en Inglaterra representa tradicionalmente a la realeza. Hay otras logias de la élite tambien, donde aquellos que son de la élite, pueden evitar codearse con los de menos status social. Ese es el tipo de logias a los que los Astors se unieron. En resumen, un exámen de la familia Astor revela sus conexiones cercanas con todo el espectro de actividades que van desde la masoneria Illuminati, los illuminati en si mismos, la sociedad de los peregrinos, las mesas redondas, el comunismo, la sociedad de los fabianes o "fabiansocialismo", la CFR, el RIIA, el club Bilderberg, asi como las diversas politicas, (que son Illuminati), de los bancos contaminados tales como el Chase Manhattan. Ava Alice Muriel Astor era una ocultista. Ella nació en 1902, y era tambien una mujer muy seria. Ella tenia un carácter muy fuerte y era capaz de dominar a las personas en su presencia a menos que tuvieran tambien una voluntad firme. Ella practicaba la magia egipcia y creia que era la reencarnación de la princesa egipcia y discipula de Ikhnaton. Alice Astor puede que haya sido la primer persona que entró a la tumba del rey Tut, de donde se puso un collar. Aldous Huxley escribió "Un mundo feliz" como una imagen de cosas que estaban por venir. La mayoria de la gente piensa que fue una exposición de esas cosas, pero en realidad era mas como un plan o proyecto de Aldous Huxley. Huxley y Alice Astor tenian una gran cantidad de cosas ocultas juntos. Su poder financiero no está registrado. Myers y otros notaron que los Astors estaban por encima de la ley. Las 13 familias de la punta no obedecen a la ley, ellos son la ley. Los Astors puede que hayan tenido reyes y princesas en sus filas, pueden tener decenas de miles de millones de activos, sin embargo todo eso será nada cuando enfrenten al creador en su juicio. FDR Y LADY ASTOR. 2 SOCIALISTAS. Siguiendo a los Astors. Uno de los puntos clave que sentí debí darle al lector en el capitulo 1.1.3, fué el de los antecedentes masónicos de Jhon Jacob Astor. Para el registro, aqui esta su participación masónica: Gran Maestro de la logia Holandesa num.8, (1788), Gran Tesorero de la gran logia de Nueva York, (1796-1801), Gran Alcalde Junior en dos ocasiones, -1796 y 1801. Secretario de la comandancia, (ellos les llaman campamentos), Para un hombre ocupado se mantuvo muy activo en su trabajo masónico. LA FAMILIA ASTOR REVISADA CON INFORMACION DE SUS RAMAS. HAY 13 LINAJES ILLUMINATI EN LA CUSPIDE. 30 familias o linajes están en la cúspide, y 13 de ellas son el núcleo interno de esas 30. Antes de el libro, "Ser prudentes como las serpientes", la existencia de esas 13 familias no eran conocidas por muchas personas. La existencia de esas 13 familias habian salido en el aviso final del libro de Berry Smith, en 1980, pero sus nombres aún eran desconocidos. Berry Smith de Australia escribió en la nota final de su libro lo siguiente: "Hay 13 familias o grupos tratando de llevar a cabo un plan de gobierno mundial."Estas familias se presentan dentro de las tres capas de bloques halladas en el extraño sello al reverso del billete de un dólar americano". En un articulo leido, una victima de SRA, (Satanic Ritual Abuse - Abuso Ritual Satánico), escribió recientemente que el satanismo es controlado por unas pequeñas familias. Recientemente esta persona estuvo en un show de televisión exponiendo que uno de los Dupont estaba tratando de secuestrarlo porque no le gustó el apoyo que estaba haciendo a el libro de "Dope Inc". Yo tuve la oportunidad de obtener una copia del libro y estuve muy feliz de haber encontrado un libro tan excelente. Mis fuentes me han estado indicando que las principales familias Illuminati estaban detrás del tráfico de drogas. Asi es, los principales seguidores de satán son tambien los amos culpables de destruir a la humanidad a causa del descarriamiento de la gente a través del tráfico de drogas. Las siguientes familias (entre otras), o individuos de estas familias, están envueltas en algunos aspectos del tráfico de drogas, "Los Astors, los Bundy, los DuPont, los Freeman, los Kennedy, los Li, los Rockefeller, los Rothschilds y los Russell. No es ninguna coincidencia que 9 de las 13 principales familias esten detrás del tráfico mundial de drogas. Cabe mencionar que algunas otras prominentes familias como los Bronfmans, los Cabots, los Shaws, los Bacons, los Morgan, los Forbes, los Cisneros, y los Oppenheimers. ¿Hemos visto esos nombres antes? Hay nombres en Dope inc. de los que la gente conoce ya su peligrosidad como Louis Mortimer Bloomfield, Robert Vesco, Francois Genoud de Suiza, Ivan Slavkov de Bulgaria, el duke de Kent, maestre de la Gran logia madre del Rito Escocés, y Jardine Matheson por nombrar algunos. Todos los grupos favoritos de nuestros hermanos secretos aparecen en Dope inc también. Por ejemplo, las triadas, el grupo masón p2, la masonería regular, la CIA, la orden de St.Jhon, y los Jesuitas. La universidad Gnóstica Cristiana que practica la magia negra tiene un capitulo entero en la que se muestra su conexión con el tráfico de drogas. La red de asesinos con oficinas en Gran Bretaña "Permindex" que se menciona tambien en esta entrega, tambien tiene un capitulo en el libro. En el libro, "Prudentes como las Serpientes", examino en detalle solo a los Rothschilds y a los Russells. Yo no presentaba mucho para apoyar mis afirmaciones sobre las otras 13 familias. Además, otra problemática para mi, era uno de los elementos impensables que la gente no quiere tener en cuenta, y ese es que los lideres de los que hablo, mismos a los que han idolatrado, pueden ser totalmente corruptos. No habia nada mas que hacer para mi, que sentarme y dar los detalles del meollo de la cuestión para que la amenaza de los Illuminati debiera ser propiamente entendida y notada. Los hechos hablan por si mismos. La solución ideal para mi y para el lector era que yo hiciera mi investigación y la escribiese como una serie de articulos. No es mucho lo que una persona puede asimilar a la vez, y estos articulos dan muchos detalles. En Junio de este año, empezé una serie de articulos de las 13 principales familias. Familias de las que los mayores expertos decian que no conocer nada. Lo hice para estimular a otros a notar a estas familias, y para alertar a un sector mas amplio del cuerpo de Cristo. El jóven académico David J Smith, quien escribió parte del articulo de los Illuminati del 1 de Enero, fué conducido a llevar a cabo nuevas investigaciones además de lo que había en el articulo del primero de Enero. La mayoria de este articulo sobre los Astors es el resultado de la investigación de David. DIFICULTADES EN DETERMINAR LOS HECHOS. Mucho del material disponible sobre los Astors, muestran el sello inconfundible de la distorsión. Muchos de los hechos sobre los Astors incluyen por igual hechos reales como ficción Algunos de los hechos reales puede que permanezcan en la obscuridad para siempre, pero eso no nos detendrá de hacer el análisis mas detallado y preciso que podramos hacer en orden de reconstruir con claridad los hechos. Ellos han sido muy secretivos y engañosos desde que arribaron a esta nación. Jhon Jacob Astor, el primer Astor, era un notorio mentiroso. "Era capaz de contar historias románticas para edificar la opinión de la gente que lo abrumaba con mentiras". Los hombres que lo conocian de cerca, sin embargo, ni desacreditaban todas las leyendas que de el se decian, ni las repetian como el evangelio, la verdad, que ellos sospechaban, yacia entre los dos extremos". (Terrell, John Upton. Furs by Astor., p. 102.) El hijo de Jhon Jacob se aseguró de que las mentiras permanecieran sin cambiar, al incinerar todos sus registros personales, sus papeles y otros documentos. ORIGEN DE LA FAMILIA Y SU NOMBRE. De los Astors han aparecido varios origenes, y aquellos que estan tanto a favor como en contra de la familia han sugerido varias ideas. Una fuerte posibilidad es que los Astors sean los descendientes de la familia Astorga, del sur de Italia antes de la década de 1600. El significado más probable del nombre es que tanto Astorga como Astor sean variaciones del vocablo "Astarte", quien es la madre del oculto. Su nombre también es Semiramis. En Babilonia la trinidad era Nimrod (el sol), Semiramis, (la luna), y Tammuz, (la estrella de la mañana). En Egipto, estos dioses eran llamados Osiris, Isis, y Horus. Las fotografias y las estatuas de Isis y Osiris fueron renombradas por la iglesia católica romana como la virgen maria y jesucristo. LA FAMILIA EN EUROPA. La familia se pudo haber trasladado desde Savoy hasta Waldorf, Alemania. Aunque no es una certeza, la mejor explicación de las pistas disponibles, es que los aquelarres de Waldorf tienen a altos personajes dentro del sistema de brujeria y satanismo y que la familia de Johann Astor tenia el poder. En ese tiempo en Europa, la familia Astor no pudo transformar su poder ocultista en éxito. El poder y la estructura de clases en Europa era rígida y cerrada a la red. Los limites entre los campesinos y la aristocracia se mantenian sólidamente en su lugar. Asi que la familia miraba hacia el nuevo mundo para transmutar su posición en la jerarquia satánica en la riqueza financiera y el poder. Johann Astor en Waldorf era tan solo un carnicero. Su mejor hijo, Jhon Jacob, (1763-1848) fué seleccionado para establecer la casa Astor en America. JHON JACOB ASTOR SE VA PARA AMERICA. thumb|390px JHON JACOB ASTOR. A la edad de 16, Jhon Jacob Astor dejó de ayudar a su familia en el negocio de la carniceria, y partió hacia Inglaterra y después para America. Y siendo un campesino de habla alemana, pasó a conversar cara a cara con la familia Backhouse en Inglaterra. Por supuesto, los biógrafos lo hacen sonar como si Jhon Jacob Astor hubiera dejado su hogar por si mismo, en lugar de su familia. Michael Astor da una idea de la misión de Jhon Jacob, el se concentró casi enteramente en construir una fortuna, para escapar de la pobreza en la que vivia en su infancia y asi establecer una posición financieramente segura en Estados Unidos para su familia. (Astor, Michael. Tribal Feeling p. 11). RESUMEN. El proceso de 400 años luce asi. Varias familias satánicas se trasladaron a la zona suroeste de Alemania a fines de la era medieval. La brujeria asociada con Diana se practicaba en la zona suroeste de Alemania, y esta actividad comenzó a alarmar a la iglesia católica romana. La familia Astor proveia de liderazgo en los aquelarres en el área de Hilderberg. La brujeria tuvo una virtual expansión por todo el suroeste de Alemania. Un exámen de los registros antiguos que datan desde 1500 a 1650 muestran que la brujeria comenzó a practicarse en toda esa zona. (Yo tengo nombres de aproximadamente 120 ciudades donde la brujeria era practicada en el suroeste de Alemania, la lista se deriva de los registros antiguos de Alemania). Los Astors no tenian la posición, la riqueza ni el poder necesarios que otorgaban su posición en la década de 1700 dentro del liderazgo ocultista. En Alemania, Inglaterra y Francia no habia manera de escalar la escalera social. Sin embargo, el nuevo mundo presentó oportunidades. Los Astors enviaron a dos de sus hijos para prepararle el camino a Jhon Jacob, uno a Inglaterra y otro a America. Después enviaron a Jhon Jacob, su más brillante promesa, hacia el nuevo mundo. Mientras que en America, la familia Astor ayudó a la élite satánica con sede en Inglaterra para mantener su control sobre America. Habiendo venido de Alemania, y tambien debido a que el satanismo era mantenido en secreto, la ayuda que Jhon Jacob Astor dió a los movimientos pro-británicos lo hacian mas dificil de sospechar. Después de establecerse como aristócratas de America, la tribu de los Astors se mudó a Inglaterra, donde debido a su alta posición social en los Estados Unidos, nadie puso en duda el que la reina les otorgase titulos de nobleza. A través de todo el proceso, las personas con conexiones Illuminati le abrieron sus puertas a los Astors, en este punto, debe quedar en claro que hay lazos establecidos entre los siguientes grupos: La realeza inglesa, El satanismo inglés, La masoneria inglesa, La brujeria alemana, y la Nobleza negra italiana. (tomándome la libertad que tengo por ser el autor de la obra, voy a hacer una digresión para dar algunos ejemplos de estas conexiones, aunque en la superficie esto parezca no tener que ver con los Astors, lo tiene). Cuando uno pinta en un panorama más amplio lo que ha estado pasando en el mundo de lo oculto, y entonces uno ve un rayo de estrella ardiente a través de ese panorama, la historia real de esa estrella ardiente se da mediante el seguimiento de su ruta a través de ese panorama. Sin embargo, los libros de historia han escondido intencionalmente la importancia de la mayoria de los jugadores y de los grupos que aparecen a través de esa ruta. GRUPOS ESPECIFICOS. LA ORDEN DE LOS CABALLEROS DEL CASCO: Esta era una sociedad secreta iluminada con Sir Francis Bacon como su lider. Para esconder sus rituales masónicos, Sir Francis Bacon escribió una obra titulada, "La orden del casco", realizada el 3 de Enero de 1594, y de nuevo por doce dias en Diciembre de 1594, los aristócratas británicos que habian sido demoniacamente iluminados se reunieron y se dispusieron a "actuar". El llamar a su ceremonia de iniciación "una obra" era una gran fachada. Sir Francis Bacon fué nombrado "Rey y príncipe púrpura". Varios hombres fueron investidos con el collar de la "caballeria y el casco" y tomaron votos, y una serie de cargos por seis miembros del sumo consejo fueron dados de manera muy similar a la que hoy hace la S.R.I.A. (sociedad rosacruciana en America). La gente se estará preguntando, ¿y que tiene que ver esto con los Astors?, esto es simplemente una breve mirada a lo que acontecía con el ocultismo en Europa. La reina de Inglaterra envió a Francis Bacon como un hombre joven en sus veinte hacia el continente de Europa. Sir Francis Bacon hizo un tour por Francia en lugares como el Louvre, St Cloud, Blois, Paris y Poictiers. El tambien viajó a Alemania, Italia y España. El visitó varias de las cortes reales, como la corte de Margarita de Valois, Margarita estaba casada con el rey Enrique de Navarra. Su madre fué la malvada Catherine de Medicis. Sir Francis Bacon tambien se reunió con muchas sociedades secretas. En la corte de Margarita el se reunió con el grupo de las "pléyades" que era un grupo compuesto por 7 intelectuales. Acorde con el mejor biógrafo de Sir Francis Bacon, quien fué Alfred Dodd, (Alfred se pasó la mayor parte de su vida estudiando a Sir Francis Bacon) Sir Francis Bacon era un iluminado en un sinnumero de sociedades secretas, el aprendió magia cabalistica, misticismo egipcio, misticismo árabe, y las costumbres de German Steinmetzin. (Dodd, Alfred. Francis Bacons Life-Story. London: Rider & Co., 1988, p.10.4.) Esta información es dada para que el lector se haga una idea de como el ocultismo en Europa estaba en contacto con variadas partes, y cómo sus tentáculos alcanzaban a todas las familias de la realeza. HELLFIRE CLUB. Este era un culto satánico secreto, que era asociado con la francmasoneria temprana. Cuando las conexiones entre el Hellfire club y la élite de la francmasoneria se hicieron conocidas, la masoneria libre y las élites hicieron movimientos muy radicales. Primero, la masoneria clamó públicamente que nada tenian que ver con el Hellfire club. Cuando el Hellfire Club fué públicamente disuelto por el gobierno, (actuando bajo las órdenes de personas ligadas al club). Después, de manera sigilosa, el club fué reconstruido. Philipp 1, Duke de Wharton, (1698-1731), quien fué la segunda persona en la nobleza en ser el Gran Maestre de la Masonería Inglesa, (G.M. of the Grand Lodge 6/1722-11/25/1723), fué presidente del Hellfire club. El era un miembro del parlamento en la "casa de los señores", (House of the Lords). En 1726, el dejó Inglaterra, y dió mala reputación a los masones que básicamente se distanciaron de él. George Lee, conde de Lichfield fue también otro destacado masón que fué miembro del Hellfire club. Benjamin Franklin, quién era el lider de los masones de América en varios frentes, y también la cabeza de los Rosacruces y un buen número de otros grupos ocultistas secretos, tambien era miembro del Hellfire club. El satanismo de Benjamin Franklin no es mencionado en mi libro "Ser prudentes como las serpientes", pero el era un prominente satanista quien era miembro de "La Orden de la Búsqueda" (Order of the Quest), el cual es el grupo que se ha encomendado con los planes de traer al mundo el nuevo orden mundial de satanás. Recuerden que Jhon Jacob Astor estaba muy involucrado con la francmasoneria, asi como también muchos de sus amigos en Nueva York, tales como el gobernador De Witt Clinton, y el General, Jhon A. Armstrong. En lo que respecta al Hellfire club, el Conde de Sandwich, Benjamin Franklin y Francis Dashwood, eran lideres del Hellfire club y eran tambien co-lideres del servicio estatal de correos británico. Todos eran también francmasones. Sus puestos de directivos generales de correos les daba la oportunidad de accesar a los correos, les daba la opción de tener acceso total y por ende espiar en las comunicaciones en el siglo 18. El hombre que se convirtió en el director general después de Dashwood, quien pasó a ser un miembro del parlamento, en el parlamento inglés, fué Jhon Mason Wilkes. Jhon Mason se hizo cargo en 1776, (en 1774 era el señor alcalde de Londres). Wilkes se llevó tiempo después a un miembro del Hellfire club original, Willis Hill, para ayudar con el servicio postal. El siguiente director general fué el totalmente corrupto, Conde de Sandwich, que sirvió hasta 1771. Benjamin Franklin se pasó los años de 1772, 1773, y 1774 en el estado de Daswood al oeste de Wycombe. La cuevas bajo el estado de Daswood al oeste de Wycombe, fueron usadas para rituales sexuales satánicos, en los cuales participó Benjamin Franklin. ORDO SATURNUS. Esta es una antigua orden satánica alemana. En algunos trabajos pasados, he tenido a gente educada instruyendome sobre el significado de saturno. Significa Satán. Esta información previa ayuda a comprender a Jhon Jacob Astor IV cuando escribió su libro "Un viaje a otros mundos", (A journey to another worlds), el cual menciona, "Las almas de los difuntos justos se encontraron en saturno, donde, a fondo de una música extraña, corazones palpitantes, cerebros luminosos y centros de actividad espiritual en movimiento". (Un comentario aparte, Jhon Jacob Astor IV tenia una sed insaciable de lujuria por mujeres indias). Una de las personas que ha investigado en relación con la Ordo Saturnus fué Valentine Jeune, quien fué el mentor de Jhon Jacob Astor en Waldorf. Valentine Jeune bien pudo haber pertenecido a una orden como la de Ordo Saturnus. JHON JACOB ASTOR DEJA ALEMANIA POR AMERICA E INGLATERRA. Jhon Jacob Astor llegó a Inglaterra y bien pudo haber sido introducido a la inteligencia británica por su hermano Goerge. De todos modos, el fué introducido a la inteligencia británica por medio de la francmasoneria y la élite. El pasaba socialmente el tiempo con la familia Backhouse, quienes eran una familia aristocrática, ¿Cómo cree que un hombre tan joven, supuestamente indigente pudo ser aceptado de manera tan fácil en la escena social de la familia Backhouse? Esto no es explicado por los biógrafos modernos. Después de 4 años, su hermano George, lo mandó después a America a representar a su compañia musical. Su hermano Henry se reunió con el cuando llegó en 1784 a la edad de 20 años, y lo introdujo en el mundo de lo oculto de la ciudad de Nueva York. Thomas Backhouse y Co. fué la casa principal del lucrativo negocio de las pieles. Jhon Jacob Astor se las ingenió para poner el negocio de las pieles bajo su control. Hay un hecho que debe ser expuesto. El comité de los 300, un grupo legislativo secreto de los Illuminati, decidió que Jhon Jacob Astor pudiera expandir su negocio de pieles y el contrabando de narcóticos como el opio. Dope Inc. muestra que la familia Astor fué la primer familia que se hizo con el control del comercio del opio, y que su comercio de opio tuviera privilegios especiales por encima de otros negocios americanos enrolados en el mismo giro, para que no intentasen ni siquiera competir con ellos. Dope Inc. no dice que es debido a esto, pero yo sé que es debido a que el comité de los 300 decidió este tipo de cosas, no fué por el libre comercio. Las pieles americanas obtenian un 1000% de ganancias por aquellos dias. El comercio de pieles fué una hoya de oro, por asi decirlo, que el comité de los 300 le dieron a ganar a los Astors, y solo pudo haber pasado porque la familia Astor de Waldorf ya formaban parte esencial de una parte importante de un linaje satánico. (Los miembros Illuminati de la familia Astor usan hoy sus influencias para ayudar a aquellos Illuminatis en su tráfico de drogas). William Backhouse, el representante americano de la familia Backhouse de Londres y el hermano de Jhon Jacob, Henry, fueron dos de los primeros contactos de Jhon Jacob con el nuevo mundo. Pronto, Jhon Jacob conoció a todo tipo de gentes de Nueva York involucradas con el mundo del ocultismo. Jhon Jacob se casó con Sarah Todd, la madrastra de Jhon Jacob, "Christina Barbara", es descrita como "la cruel madrastra de los cuentos de hadas". Jhon Jacob elevó el principio del bienestar personal al nivel de filosofía y.... reclamó para si una superioridad natural sobre sus semejantes menos capaces y menos poderosos, una especie de derecho divino para explotar el mundo y sus habitantes para su beneficio personal, esto no era mero cinismo, sino una creencia genuina, que de alguna manera estaba entre el pueblo elegido, para aquellos cuya conveniencia y avance de la vida se les ordenó. "Estas personas hacen la historia, pero tambien pervierten los términos humanos porque su mundo y los códigos que los gobiernan no tienen nada que ver con la moralidad" (Sinclair, David. Dynasty The Astor's and Their Times. p. 59). Los Astors se toman la masoneria en serio. El gov. Clinton DeWitt ascendió rapido entre los grados, y el joven inmigrante Jhon Jacob, que cada vez que hablaba parece que tenía mármol en la boca no estaba lejos de el. Astor eventualmente se puso a la par de Clinton. (Terrell. Furs by Astor, p. 84). El tío de DeWitt Clinton, George Clinton, que servia como el vicepresidente de Jefferson, quien también era miembro de la logia holandesa num.8 Archibald Russell de la familia Russell, asi como tambien dos miembros de la familia elitista Livingstone, quienes eran tambien miembros de esta logia en ese momento. La familia Livingstone tambien participaba en el comité de los 300 en esos tiempos. Uno de mis libros de referencia sobre la masoneria indican que las reuniones de la logia eran llevadas a cabo en alemán. Si era asi, ¿porqué todos esos hombres se involucraban en ella si su lengua materna era la inglesa?. En la reunión del 1/1/93 la discusión de los sucios negocios de bienes raices de los Astor, asi como su actividad como barón de las drogas se discutieron. Sin embargo, la connivencia de Astor para fundar una nación en la costa oeste no pasó. Thomas Jefferson, del que ahora me he dado cuenta que tambien era parte de los Illuminati se encontraba en la trama. Jefferson dijo "que esperaba el establecimiento de una nación en la costa oeste, ligada a los Estados Unidos por lazos de sangre, idioma y amistad". El noroeste llegó a convertirse en una nación soberana bajo el control de los Astors. El plan falló miserablemente debido a una variedad de razones. Otro elemento que faltó en el articulo anterior fue cómo Jhon Jacob Astor se benefició utilizando su sistema de mensajeria propio y sus amigos poderosos para beneficiarse de la guerra de 1812. Astor sabía que la guerra venía y se preparó para beneficiarse de muchisimas maneras. (Su hermano masónico y amigo, Jhon A Armstrong, 1758-1843, ayudó al esfuerzo de guerra británico como secretario americano de guerra. Un descendiente de Jhon mas tarde se casó dentro de los Astors).El mismo Astor ayudó a los británicos cuando el pudo beneficiarse. Los dos Illuminatis, Jefferson y Gallatin, le dieron a los Astors un privilegio especial para zarpar, el cual les redundó en muchos beneficios. Cuando la guerra fué declarada a Gran Bretaña, Astor envió a agentes a los fuertes ingleses en Canadá para informarles. Esto les dió a los británicos un avanzado conocimiento sobre la guerra, antes de que las tropas americanas lo supieran. Esto permitió a los ingleses apoderarse de los fuertes del norte de america, y asegurar que los británicos tuvieran el control del comercio de pieles de la región. Esto fué esencial para que Astor tomara el control del mercado de pieles, porque después, cuando las pieles británicas fueran embargadas, el tendría menos competencia. El tuvo un permiso especial por parte del presidente para importar todas las pieles que le pertenecieran, y se mantuvo en Canadá antes de la guerra. El usó este permiso de manera ilegal para adquirir nuevas pieles. Cuando la guerra terminó, Astor pudo asi ganarle a todos los demás en Europa con sus pieles y hacer una masacre. Astor limpió su apellido de la verguenza, enviando a Washington D.C un informe sobre un motin en la base británica que le permitió a el ejército de los Estados Unidos tomar ventaja sobre la débil condición del enemigo y asi tomar control sobre el área. Jhon Jacob Astor comerció con armas, y varias de sus armas de fuego fueron usadas en al menos una revolución latinoamericana. Recordemos que las revoluciones latinoamericanas son orquestadas desde dentro de las logias masónicas. Cuando los empleados de Jhon Jacob Astor iban y atrapaban pieles, sus esfuerzos eran recompensados mediante letras de crédito. Pero los Astors mandaban a sus agentes, quienes los emboscaban y los asesinaban, y asi se ahorraban el dinero. Las muertes eran atribuidas a los indios. Zachary Taylor una vez dijo: "Toma a la American Fur Company en el agregado, y tendrás a los mayores canallas que el mundo jamás haya visto". (OConnor, Harvey. The Astor's p.44) WILLIAM BACKHOUSE ASTOR. Este era el hijo de Jhon Jacob Astor. El fué infamemente famoso por el maltrato que daba a sus inquilinos que rentaban sus propiedades en el edificio de Nueva York. Hubo sistemáticos disturbios por parte de los inquilinos que se oponian a las miserables condiciones de vida que llevaban en los suburbios de los edificios que poseian los Astor. Pero las quejas fueron ignoradas por los Astors y los disturbios reprimidos por la policia. Sólo la mitad de los hijos de los inquilinos llegaban a la edad de los 20 años. Los Astors estaban muy envueltos con la organización Tammany. William B. apoyó a la corrupta administración del alcalde de Nueva York, Fernando Wood. El gobierno era en ese entonces una manada de hombres corruptos. Cuando Wood fué expuesto, el involucramiento de los Astor fue pasado por alto. Otro gran ejemplo del poder de los Astor. JHON JACOB III. El fue el hijo de William Backhouse Astor. El fue tan arrogante, cruel y corrupto como lo fueron su padre y su abuelo. El creó talleres de trabajo para las masas de pobres que vivian en sus viviendas en Nueva York. El tambien apoyó a politicos corruptos, como el alcalde de Nueva York, William H. Tweed, apodado, "El jefe Tweed" por ser el principal lider de la organización Tammany, que fungia como la maquinaria pesada del pártido demócrata que lo habia llevado al poder. Tambien era apodado "El anillo Tweed", debido al circulo de negocios exitosos de los que estaba al frente, tales como ser el tercer mayor propietario de tierras de la ciudad, el ferrocarril "Erie", la gran imprenta de New York y el hotel Metropolitano. El alcalde y su pandilla le costaron a la ciudad 200 millones de dólares, por lo que fué investigado y llevado a la cárcel de por vida, donde falleció. De nuevo, el poder de Jhon Jacob Astor III, permitió que su involucramiento fuera básicamente pasado por alto por la prensa, mientras que el alcalde fue a prisión. LA RAMA CHANLER. La mayoria de los Astor se marchó hacia Inglaterra. Pero una rama de los Astor que está claramente involucrada en el satanismo y lo oculto es la familia Chanler. La familia Chanler tiene sangre de los Astor via Margaret Astor Ward, ella es conocida como "Madie". Los padres de los Chanler murieron a una temprana edad, y el estado de Rokeby en Nueva York fué dado a los Astors para que una prima "Mary Marshall" pudiera criar a los niños Chanler. La rama Chanler es una familia que claramente muestra todas las caracteristicas de la jerarquia satánica. El comportamiento de Robert Chanler, Elizabeth Chanler y Armstrong Chanler muestra todos los clásicos sintomas de tener desorden de personalidad múltiple, (MPD), y abuso ritual satánico, (SRA). La mansión Rokeby, en la cual habitaba la familia Chanler, era una casa embrujada de primer nivel. Hadas, fantasmas, y todo tipo de actividad oculta tomaba lugar en la mansión. Cuando Illuminatis-rx de alto rango se las han ingeniado para escapar del satanismo describen que los fenómenos ocultistas son parte natural de la vida en su hogar. Este ciertamente era el caso de lo que ocurria en la mansión de los Chanler en Rokeby. Los Chanler no son muy conocidos en público, pero han sido parte de la escena social de la élite. Theodore Roosevelt y el senador Henry Cabot Lodge, (de la familia elitista de los Cabot), eran buenos amigos de los Chanler. Los Chanler crearon la ciudad de los Rapidos de Roanoke, en Carolina del Norte. (En algún momento espero poder hacer una exposición en la zona turística en el área general ya que es un "mercado de carne" de los Illuminati. Familias como la de Bill Clinton suelen ir allí cada año para vacacionar y mezclarse con otras familias de los mandos medios que los Illuminati usan como lacayos. Los Illuminati "scouts" observan y ven a quienes van a elegir para colocarlos en un cargo político, etc.) El quién es quién de los huérfanos Chanler que son el objeto de nuestro estudio, será desvelado a continuación. Jhon Armstrong Chanler se casó con la novelista mística y adicta a la morfina Amelie Rivers. "Una vez vagando en el crepúsculo me preguntó con tristeza, "¿Crees que si me tomo una taza entera de sangre burbujeante y caliente podría ver a un hada real?... Después ella comenzó a sufrir accesos de angustia por el pensamiento de que Satán habia sido desterrado del paraiso, y rezaba con lágrimas para que fuera restituido en la felicidad celestial". (Thomas, Lately. The Astor Orphans: A Pride of Lions p. 76.). Jhon llevó a cabo experimentos espirituales a los que denominó "Budismo esotérico". Debido a esta obsesión y tambien a una pelea de negocios con sus hermanos, Jhon fue internado en el manicomio, aunque después fue liberado. Uno tiene que preguntarse cual fue la historia detrás de la reclusión. Su budismo esotérico o "facultad-x" era un estado de trance en el que un espiritu hablaba y escribia automáticamente a través de él. El color de sus ojos cambiaba cuando el espiritu trabajaba por el. Margaret Livingston Chanler se quedó con los derechos de Rokeby. Ella se casó con un miembro de la familia Aldrich, quienes son otra familia Illuminati. Los Aldrich ahora son los dueños de Rokeby. William Chanler era un amigo de Tom Foley quien era el lider del distrito italo-irlandés del ayuntamiento de la organización Tammany de la zona este. Otro amigo era Jack Follansbee. El primo de Jack Follansbee era William Randolf Hearst, un iluminado de grado seis quien recibió el ministerio de Billy Graham debido a haberlo financiado durante muchos años. La familia Hearst están dentro de los Illuminati. Uno de los descendientes de los Rothschilds, Don Hearst Bauer, se cambió el nombre a Don Hearst. La esposa de Whintrop Chanler, Amelie Rives, tenia por padre a William Cabell Rives, quien estudió derecho en Thomas Jefferson. LA CONEXION ROOSEVELT. La familia Roosevelt estaba conectada con la familia Delano, quienes son una familia de la nobleza negra veneciana que data de varios siglos atrás. Las vidas de estas familias tambien se entrelazan con los Astors. Ejemplos de esta interrelación son: Franklin Huges Delano, heredero de una fortuna forjada a base del negocio de aceite de ballena. El se casó con Lavia Astor, hija del original William Backhouse Astor. James Roosevelt-Roosevelt, quien se casó con Helen Astor, hija de William Backhouse Jr. James Roosevelt, un francmasón, se casó con la hermana de la esposa de Vincent Astor. SUMARIO. En nuestra revisión sobre los Astors, hemos examinado en detalle la vida temprana de Jhon Jacob Astor y sus conexiones con el satanismo. Hemos analizado tambien a su hijo y a su nieto que liderearon a la familia Astor después de la muerte de Jhon Jacob. Hemos visto mas de su mezquindad y sus conexiones con la corrupción. Hemos visto como el ocultismo y el satanismo estaban altamente enraizados en Inglaterra, incluso antes de que Jhon Jacob llegara al nuevo mundo. Presentamos tres organizaciones principales del ocultismo de los siglos 17 y 18. Hechamos una ojeada a la familia Chanler, una rama de la familia Astor que practica el satanismo. Tambien analizamos como los Roosevelt y los Delano estan asociados con los Astor. Categoría:"Linajes De Los Illuminati": El Linaje Onassis Categoría:onassis Categoría:iluminati Categoría:aonassis Categoría:joyas Categoría:familia Categoría:linaje Categoría:kennedy Categoría:merovingio Categoría:Rothschild Categoría:Rockefeller Categoría:new york Categoría:dupont Categoría:Fama Categoría:russell Categoría:bundy